viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Collectibles
Collectibles are special objects that can be found in various levels of Viscera Cleanup Detail. They can be divided into categories based on the main game and DLCs, and each group has its own (or a set of) achievements to unlock. Viscera Cleanup Detail Collectibles There are 3 collectible-related achievements in Viscera Cleanup Detail. "Eggregious", "Red Keycard", and "Keep It Secret, Keep It Safe". The 3 Easter eggs in "Eggregious" are covered on the Painted Eggs page. The Red Keycard, while still a collectible, is directly linked to the Bob subplot and some details will not be covered here. There are 13 items to collect for "Keep It Secret", each one referencing an object from popular or classic games or movies, such as armor, weapons, or well-known items. Some of these collectibles are simply hidden behind or inside other objects in the level while others require the player to perform a specific set of tasks. Note: Much of the content in this section is used with permission from Jepp's related Steam Guide. Overgrowth: Minecraft Pickaxe This is one of the more complicated and lengthy collectibles to retrieve, as it requires "unlocking" two different aspects of the level. At the very end of Overgrowth level, opposite the Incinerator is a set of stairs. Down and to the right is a dark alcove. Against the wall, the player can find a pixelated lever like the ones in Minecraft. "Using" the lever causes a shovel to drop from the sky. Pick it up and head back toward the tunnel entrance. Look for a rock along the left-hand wall between two large trees (see second screenshot) that reacts when hit with the shovel. It might be a little hard to find, but try a few of the rock walls until you start shoveling dirt from it. Use the shovel to dig it out completely. It will take a while. Once the rock is completely dug out, the player can enter the cave and take the pickaxe. Overgrowth MCLever.jpg|Lever behind the stairs (area is darker in game) Overgrowth_MC-Rock.jpg|Location of the diggable rock Overgrowth_MC-Pickaxe1.jpg|"Minecraft room" and pickaxe Gravity Drive: Duke Nukem's Glasses and Atomic Gum In the gravity control room of Gravity Drive, there is a "nuclear" symbol at the very base of the rotating sphere. "Using" this symbol causes a "lever" sound cue to play, and also opens the area above the elevator shaft. The player must then turn gravity off and float up to grab the gum and glasses. GravityDrive_Symbol.jpg|Symbol at the base of the sphere GravityDrive_Collectibles.jpg|Glasses and gum at the top of the elevator shaft Cryogenesis: Gordon Freeman's Glasses and Crowbar One of PDAs in Cryogenesis belongs to a "Dr. Jordan Friedman", through the first door down the stairs (before turning the corner). Take the PDA to the control room (code is 084666) and drop it on the right-most screen at the back. It won't stick to the console, so it may take a couple of tries to "aim" correctly. This opens a small panel past the incinerator and bucket machine containing the two collectibles. Cryogenesis_PDAconsole.jpg|Jordan Friedman's PDA on the console Cryogenesis_OpenPanel.jpg|The open panel past the Incinerator Revolutionary Robotics: The Matrix Red and Blue Pills In the bathroom in Revolutionary Robotics, head to the furthest cubicle on the right. It has yellow signs in front. The pills are in a case inside the toilet bowl. RR_BathroomDoor.jpg|Last stall in the bathroom RR_MatrixPills.jpg|The pill case is inside the toilet Hydroponic Hell: Dead Space Isaac's Helmet In the main corridor of Hydroponic Hell, there is a "⊕" symbol on the floor made of body parts. Turn right into the alcove and search the planters. The helmet is hidden all the way at the rear of the rightmost planter. Hydroponic_Symbol.jpg|Facing the ⊕ shape of body parts. Turn right from here. Hydroponic_Collectible.jpg|Location and image of helmet Evil Science: Alien Facehugger On the second floor of Evil Science, enter the dark room to the right of the bathroom (code is 2199). There is a ceiling vent to the left as you enter. The facehugger is inside the vent. Remove the cover to have it drop down. (Note: This is the only collectible which creates splatters when dropped, so caution is recommended in tidier offices.) Evil-Science Vent2.jpg|The ceiling vent Evil-Science Vent3.jpg|Tentacles can be seen sticking out Evil-Science_Facehugger.jpg|Facehugger after dropping from the vent Unearthly Excavation: Star Wars Lightsaber This collectible can be found inside one of the pit monsters in Unearthly Excavation. The method for retrieving it can be tricky (and a little tedious for the impatient), but not impossible. To get it you must get the pits to 'throw up' by feeding them a large number of items in bins, lit TNT or mining explosives, or the Big Banger Supernova while it's playing music. The chance of it appearing in any particular pit is completely random, so any pit in the level can be used, and multiple can be spawned without restarting the level. Additionally, having the game's sound turned up can be useful, as the lightsaber will make a discernible metal "clink" sound when it lands. The lightsaber can be transported to The Office via the Janitor's Trunk, then brought into other levels. It can be used just like the Laser Welder to melt larger chunks of debris, but without the danger of overheating. Unearthly_Lightsaber1.jpg|The lightsaber (activated) LazerSword.PNG|The lightsaber (deactivated) LazerSword2.PNG LazerSword3.PNG IMPORTANT: The remaining collectibles are directly linked to completion of the "Bob's Legacy" and "Red Keycard" achievements. They cannot be reached otherwise. Unearthly Excavation: Warhammer Bolter & Doom Red Keycard These collectibles can be found together in the same place as Bob in Unearthly Excavation, so if you are working on "Bob's Legacy", pick these up while you're there. Unearthly_Bolter&Card.jpg|Bolter and Keycard on a pile of crates The Office: Doom Green Armour and Shotgun These two can be found in the Office only after retrieving the Red Keycard. Use it to unlock the grate door in the trophy room. Office_DoomArmor.jpg|Armor and shotgun Santa's Rampage Collectibles The Santa's Rampage achievements "Rooks Kept,", "Ballistic Weaponry", "The Nose Knows", and "St. Nick's Boomstick" are all connected to objects which must be found and taken back to the office. There are 4 different Rooks Keep figurines, and 6 different toy guns, as seen in the screenshots below. DLC-Santa Figurines.jpg DLC-Santa Toy-Weapons.jpg Santa's shotgun is located to the left of a dresser in his office. Rudolf's red nose can be found in the end stall on the right in the stables. Note: This collectible does create blood splatters. House of Horror Collectibles :See: House of Horror Steam Collectibles :See Steam Trading Cards Category:Collectibles Category:Special Objects